Decade Apex of Tag Teams 8
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 8 was the 8th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 8th overall ranking was announced on December 5, 2009. Damion Kross and The Rik of Public Enemy #1 were the tag team who claimed the 8th spot with 50 points and one first place vote. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: Damion Kross & The Rik :• Combined Weight: 398 Pounds (212 Pounds and 180 Pounds) :• Achievements: LPW World Tag Team Championships :• Record: 2 Wins, 2 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Maneuver: None :• Tag Team Debut: Altered Reality 3, November 1st, 2006 (Won the Tag Team Turmoil Match) :• Last Match: LPW Sacrament, September 18, 2007 (Defeated by the Madcore Wrestling Alliance) :• Score: 50 Points (1 First Place Vote) The Word on the Street is: Public Enemy Number One. While the group are more famous for their mother company, Public Enemy Multimedia, and for their work as a super stable, all of this had their beginnings as a Tag Team in LPW. The pairing of two of the youngest, hottest talent the then PWA had seen for a number of years brought in much needed publicity for the company. The Rik and Damion Kross were charismatic and highly skilled, pairing together for the first time in the testing “Tag Team Turmoil”, where they outlasted a number of more experienced teams to be crowned the Number One Contenders to the Tag Team Championships of their choice. The pair chose to chase down who they believed to be the best team, the Bad Mamma Jammas, in order to prove that they were in fact superior in every single way. In the process, they were thrust into the spotlight in a tournament to name the best young talent of the Pyromania Brand, the Young Lions Tournament. Both Kross and The Rik managed to focus their attack on the BMJs, while reaching the final round the tournament. In the final, we witnessed the most epic match of Paper, Scissors, Rock we have ever seen, which saw The Rik come out victorious, prompting Kross to lay down for his partner. The pair, fresh from their match up, then proceeded to win the World Tag Team Championships from Styxx and Red Dragon. Not content to leave it there, the pair set out to prompt challengers from far and wide to test their skills. They didn't have to wait long, as the new Number One Contenders, the Madcore Wrestling Alliance, challenged for the titles at LPW Inferno 10.2. In a shocking upset, the challengers defeated the champions, tainting The Rik's then unbeaten record, and shocking the pair to their core. Kross would go on to win the United States Championship, and The Rik would fail in his bid to win the International Heavyweight Championship before they would challenge for the Tag Titles again. However, in a stunning move, The Rik and new stable mate, X, would force Kross out of Public Enemy in a bloody attack at the Sacrament PPV, replacing him with former MWA member Peter “Homicide” Saint, right before the Tag Title bout. Despite this, the Rik was unable to lead this new rendition of the Enemies to victory. Public Enemy Number One might only be a footnote in the Tag Team history of LPW, but their influence has spread further than anyone could have imagined, and the remains of this Tag Team continue to shape LPW today. For this, the public have voted, and awarded them 8th Place on the All Time greatest Tag Team list. Congratulations to The Rik and Damion Kross. See also *Public Enemy #1 **Damion Kross **The Rik *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams